While electronic forms may provide a reliable tool for receiving information from participants of an electronic marketplace, the forms may be cumbersome to use. Multiple electronic forms may be required to be filled in order to list an offering on an electronic marketplace may discourage users, especially the ones engaging in irregular listings of inexpensive items. Additionally, electronic forms may be inflexible, requiring users to provide information in a certain formal way or requiring users to choose from certain predetermined options.